Soul eater hunters
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Un crossover que esta formado por varios cartoon,los principales son los personajes de Gravity falls,en donde estos gemelos junto a sus dos armas,Bill y Will tendrán que detener a los terribles monstruos,brujas y por ultimo a los 7 pecados capitales. Mentiras,secretos y perdidas es lo que les pasara a los Pines. Ninguna cartoon me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Un multiverso es un término usado para definir los múltiples universos existentes, según las hipótesis que afirman que existen universos diferentes de la tierra. La estructura del multiverso, la naturaleza de cada universo dentro de él, así como la relación entre los diversos universos constituyentes, dependen de la hipótesis de multiverso considerada. Según cualquiera de esas hipótesis, el multiverso comprende todo lo que existe físicamente: La totalidad del espacio y del tiempo, todas las formas de materia, energía y cantidad de movimiento, y las leyes físicas y constantes que las gobiernan.

Multiverso de Nivel I

Una predicción genérica de la inflación cósmica es un universo ergódico infinito, el cual, por su universo infinito debería englobar un número infinito de volúmenes de Hubble, todos ellos con leyes y constantes físicas iguales a las nuestras. Sin embargo, casi todos ellos serán diferentes de nuestro volumen de Hubble en cuanto a configuraciones tales como la distribución de la materia en el volumen. Según las teorías actuales, algunos procesos ocurridos tras el Big Bang repartieron la materia con cierto grado de aleatoriedad, dando lugar a todas las distintas configuraciones cuya probabilidad es distinta de cero. Nuestro universo, con una distribución casi uniforme de materia y fluctuaciones iníciales de densidad de 1/100.000, podría ser un representante típico —al menos entre los que contienen observadores—

Siendo infinito el número de tales volúmenes, algunos de ellos son muy similares e incluso iguales al nuestro. Así, más allá de nuestro horizonte cosmológico, existirá un volumen de Hubble idéntico al nuestro. Tegmark estima que un volumen exactamente igual al nuestro estaría situado aproximadamente a una distancia de 10(10115) m —un número más grande que un gúgolplex—.

Brian R. Greene denominó a este megauniverso infinito o semi-infinito constituido por innumerables universos o burbujas-Hubble como Multiverso mosaico.

Multiverso de Nivel II

En la teoría de la inflación caótica eterna, una variante de la teoría de inflación cósmica, el multiverso en conjunto se estira y continuará haciéndolo para siempre; sin embargo, algunas regiones del espacio dejan de dilatarse, formándose burbujas diferenciadas, semejantes a las bolsas de gas que se forman en un pan que se está cociendo. Tales burbujas son universos embrionarios de Nivel I de tamaño infinito llenos de materia depositada por la energía del campo que provocó la inflación; Linde y Vanchurin han calculado que el número total de éstas puede ser de 10 .La distancia que nos separa de la burbuja más cercana es «infinita», en el sentido de que no se puede llegar a ella ni aun viajando a la velocidad de la luz; el espacio existente entre nuestra burbuja y las burbujas circundantes se expande más deprisa de lo que se puede viajar a través él.6 Sin embargo, se ha propuesto que universos adyacentes al nuestro podrían dejar una huella observable en la radiación de fondo de microondas, lo cual abriría la posibilidad de probar experimentalmente esta teoría.

A diferencia del multiverso de Nivel I, en el multiverso de Nivel II :las distintas burbujas (universos) varían no sólo en sus condiciones iníciales sino en aspectos tan relevantes como las dimensiones del espacio tiempo, las cualidades de las partículas elementales y los valores que toman las constantes físicas. Las diversas burbujas pueden experimentar diferentes rupturas espontáneas de la simetría, lo que se traduce en universos de propiedades dispares. En este sentido, cabe señalar que la teoría de cuerdas sugiere que en nuestro universo alguna vez coexistieron nueve dimensiones espaciales semejantes; sin embargo, en un momento dado, tres de ellas participaron en la expansión cósmica, siendo éstas las que reconocemos actualmente. Las otras seis no son observables, bien por su tamaño microscópico, o bien porque toda la materia está confinada en una superficie tridimensional denominada —véase la teoría M— dentro de un espacio de más dimensiones. Se piensa que la simetría original entre dimensiones se rompió, pudiendo otras burbujas (otros universos) haber experimentado rupturas de simetría distintas.

Pero para que los voy aburrir con tanta química y física. Es mejor contarles de una buena vez de que trata esto y quién soy yo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Bill cipher,soy un demonio de un solo ojo perteneciente a una dimensión que no muchos conocen, es decir a un mundo plano en donde todos los demonios con diferentes poderes habitan. Y no, no soy un humano si muchos creen eso. Tampoco soy una entidad o un Dios que todo lo ve (meh talves si).

Solo sé que soy un triangulo demoniaco ¡Sí! Soy un ILUMINATI de un solo ojo.

Ahora por dónde empezar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soy alguien que le gusta ver sufrir a la gente, alguien que no conoce la piedad o las emociones…Toda mi vida he pasado por lo mismo, aldeanos persiguiéndome, amenazas, mas asesinatos, etc. Mi frase favorita…

¡Espera que estoy diciendo! ,¡Will,eso no estaba en el libreto!

(…)

—Ahora si –tose -, no soy el Bill que todos conocen, no soy ese demonio que ataco gravity falls y fui destruido por un humano. Tampoco el de reverse falls donde este es un llorón, ni mucho menos el de monster falls. El está enamorado de Dipper, sin embargo yo solo lo veo como un hermano.

Soy más que eso, un demonio convertido en un humano que esta apunto de dominar los 5 poderes del mismo Lucifer. Gracias a que tengo a mi hermano Will junto a mí, hemos logrado obtener mayores poderes de esa cosa. Todos creyeron que éramos unos simples humanos que les gustaba hacer brujería o la magia negra pero lo que no entendían era como los dos podíamos ser tan valientes para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Déjenme decirles algo, si uno de ellos se llegara a enterar que es lo que somos, seguramente nos colgarían de los cuellos hasta quemarnos, no por ser demonios sino porque creerían que somos brujas. Lo he mantenido en secreto por mucho tiempo, conocí humanos muy amigables hasta hacerme amigo de ellos, lo malo es que nunca les dije quien era realmente.

Y no, no pienso decirle la verdad a nadie, ni mucho menos a mis nuevos compañeros.

La realidad es una ilusión, todos creen que pueden tenerlo todo, sin embargo hay ciertas leyes. El destino de cada ser esta escrita, no es visible para ellos pero si para mí. Puedo ver todo el pasado, presente y el futuro. La ilusión hace que todos aquellos crean en las palabras del otro para que así puedan obtener todo lo que les plazca.

El universo es un holograma, los humanos tienen distintas formas de mostrarnos el universo pero nadie sabe cómo es en realidad. Nos muestran fotos, hologramas o videos de lo que puede ser esa galaxia pero nadie ha logrado saber cómo es exactamente.

Y por último, mí favorita, compren oro: El oro es la mayor riqueza de un humano, con uno solo puedes acerté rico, si alguna vez llegara a extinguirse la mitad de los seres, el oro ayudaría bastante para muchos.

Quienes están leyendo esto les diré que este mundo es diferente al que ustedes conocen, y ahora los dejare pero antes quiero que sepan, hay muchos universos infinitos, los que quieren saber de eso se ganaron mis respetos.

¡Humanos inferiores a mí, yo Bill Cipher la bestia de un solo ojo los dejo, busquen su camino, no teman a lo desconocido, sean curiosos y busquen lo que quieren alcanzar!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Este es solo el comienzo…


	2. Chapter 2

No siempre pueden ser sinceros.

— ¡Sean bienvenidos nuevamente a Soul Eater! —Dijo el anfitrión esperando los aplausos de los presentes que escuchaban sus palabras desde los parlantes —.Nuevamente estamos aquí para poder ver la nueva batalla, después de 30 años, nuestros nuevos jóvenes están listos para demostrar que son los mejores… ¡Con ustedes Mason Pines y Mabel pines!

Dos jóvenes de cabellos castaños se acercaban con ambas manos detrás de la espalda, mirando al suelo. El público quedaba pasmada, ante la presencia de los chicos.

El chico traía puesto una chaqueta de color azul, polo de color rojo y unos pantalones de color azul marino junto a unas zapatillas de color negras. La joven llevaba un suéter de color morado y una falda larga hasta llegar a sus talones de un color fucsia, sus zapatos era de un color negro.

Llegaron al punto de encuentro mostrando lo que había detrás de sus espaldas, los gemelos pines tenían dos pistolas una mano, una pistola. Las personas miraron atentamente como se quedaban quietos hasta que alfin el mismo anfitrión hablo ante las cámaras. Era esperarse de aquellos que vinieron para ver a los gemelos.

— ¡Listos gemelos Pines!

Ambos asintieron para separarse. Ya sabían con quien les tocaba pelear gracias a la lista de participantes que les dio el líder de Soul Eater y padre de su mejor amigo. Con entusiasmo ambos hermanos se miran uno al otro sabiendo lo que planeaban. Eran los mejores trabajando en equipo. No cabe duda que su tío abuelo les dio las armas indicadas a sus sobrinos.

Ahora les tocaba manifestarlo en la torneo…

Un hombre lobo apareció al frente de ellos, los dos chicos asombrados por la inesperada 'visita' decidieron retroceder. La bestia con ambas manos forma un puño con la intención de golpearlos pero para su mala suerte los chicos habían logrado dar un salto y correr lejos del animal.

— ¡Dipper! ¿¡Algún plan!? ¡Esto es inesperado! —grito la gemela que corría al compás de su hermano.

— ¡Pues creo que lo mejor sería correr, nose me ocurre nada! ¡De hecho no esperaba pelear contra un hombre lobo!

Mabel pensando en su única esperanza, se detiene dejando a su gemelo en el camino. Levanta ambas manos apuntando al frente del lobo que corría con mucha velocidad hacia ella, no quería hacerlo. Sabía que era una persona como ellos, su blando corazón no le permitían pensar con claridad. La castaña era muy buena con todos

No podía creer que esto volvería a pasar. Apretó con fuerzas el arma, logrando sacar una bala, esta iba a gran velocidad y directamente a la frente del la bestia

— ¡Mabel estas lo…

El gemelo se quedo callado al ver que el lobo que los perseguía cayó directamente al suelo, desangrándose y transformándose en una forma más humana ¿Era broma? Pensaba Dipper que estaba muy intrigado, otra vez con esto, nuevamente utilizando animales salvajes para la diversión de la gente.

Y ahí se encontraba su gemela, arrodillaba al cuerpo sin vida del lobo ya humano, no era su culpa. Llorando por la muerte de un ser indefenso.

— ¡No otra vez! Prometieron no usar animales o monstruos para este tipo de peleas… ¿Por…por qué son tan malos, Dipper?

El menor se acerco a ella para poder abrazarla.

—No…tengo idea…—fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Esta masacre debería terminar de una vez.

— ¡Prometieron no usar animales esta vez! ¡Sabían que esta es la primera vez que peleamos! ¿! Verdad !? Pensé que íbamos a luchar contra personas…no con animales…—Ahí se encontraba Dipper, reclamando al director de este torneo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Bueno el señor Berns era un anciano ultra millonario, era obvio que su mala actitud no podría funcionar con los hermanos que se encontraban en su oficina.

—Losiento niño, pero si no te gusta deberías renunciar. A las finales puedo contratar a otras personas, y mejores que ustedes. Eso es lo bueno de ser millonario —expresión con suma frialdad.

Lo malo es que ese tipo de gente tiene la costumbre de creerse superior y el de ojos verdes lo sabía, Dipper no podía hacer nada. Con una de sus manos forma un puño e iba directo a la cara del anciano. Pero para su desgracia, otra mano la sujeta con fuerza y lo lanza lejos de ahí. El chico se encontraba boca arriba y veía como la persona caminaba frente a él.

Un poco adolorido por el golpe y la pared claro. Mabel solo se lo queda mirando.

— ¡Niño tonto! —Grito un rubio de ojos negros, traía puesto una Jacketa amarilla, pantalones rojos, zapatos de color amarillo y un polo gris .Era de tez morena—, no vuelvas hacer eso, te guste o no el tiene razón. No puedes hacer nada para detenerlo.

—Igual Bill, creo que no era necesario que me lanzaras…-comento el castaño.

—Eso te lo ganaste por impulsivo —hablo el mayor.

La hermana mayor se levanta para ver las condiciones de su hermano.

—Bill…no debiste…-dijo ella un poco triste —Will, ya puedes volverte hacer humano.

El arma de la castaña estaba brillando y de esa luz un humano aparece frente a ellos. De cabellos azules, ojos turquezas, piel blanca; Usaba una jacketa azul marino, botas negras, pantalón negro y un polo celeste.

Will se encontraba al frente de su hermano mayor mirándolo muy molesto por la atrocidad que acababa de hacer. El rubio solo suspira y voltea a ver su compañero aun inconsciente siendo reanimado por la chica.

—No debiste —Dijo Will negando con la cabeza.

—Como sea, vámonos, este lugar apesta.

Los cuatro chicos caminaban mirando la hermosa calle, era de día y el sitio era hermoso. Un lugar para disfrutar y olvidarte de tus problemas.

—Anímate, Mabel, solo era un hombre lobo. Ya sabes es un humano y animal… —Will como siempre animando a la hermosa Pines de algún modo.

P.o.v Bill

Realmente detesto verlos así, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Tampoco voy amenazarlo. Aunque hubiera sido bueno hacerlo…No me gusta darles la razón a las personas que tienen un pensamiento diferente al mío pero en este caso…coincidía en algo.

Simplemente debemos alejarnos de las personas que nos hacen daño e ir a un lugar mejor (no hablo del cielo) .

Caminamos a una heladería, algo en mi mente se le ocurrió para hacerlos sonreír un poco…Si Cipher, eres un renegón pero a la vez eres alguien sentimental. Me acerque al señor de la tienda y pedí cuatro conos.

—Bill… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dipper se encontraba detrás de mí. Vaya que chico más molesto.

—Comprando un helado para que dejen de molestarme…—reí intentando sacarle una risita almenos.

—Muy gracioso,Bill. Yo quiero uno de chocolate. A mi hermana dale de todas las combinaciones.

—A mi dame de pistacho, a mi hermano uno de Fresa.

— ¿Cuánto sería? —pregunto el pino ese.

—Diez dólares.

Qué suerte que mantuve la risa o si no hubiera botado los helados en la cabeza de Pinetree, su cara era épica, supuse que había olvidado traer dinero. Meh como siempre de despistado, suerte que yo si traje.

Le di los helados mientras me miraba con cara de querer matarme (sime estaba burlando de él), saque mi billetera y me di cuenta que…

No tenía dinero…Hora de mi arma secreta.

— ¿¡Will, tienes dinero!? —Grite para ver si me podía escuchar. Aleluya, volteo a verme y si, tenía dinero.

Volvimos a caminar esta vez con nuestros helados, alfin pude ver a los gemelos felices y conversando con Will. Bien hecho chico, lo hiciste mejor de lo que parece, mientras no menciones nada de lo que paso todo bien. Y ojala no aparezca un idiota y me malogre todo la diversión.

— ¡Dipper, Mabel! —Esa voz…oh rayos, se de quien se trata y parece que se está acercando. Para que hable.

— ¡Lloyd! — Dipper se acerco a darle un abrazo al igual que Mabel.

Así, su nombre Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, hijo de Marmaduke Garmadon el jefe de Soul eater .Eso a él lo convierte en el líder de los peleadores.

Hubo un tiempo en que Lloyd estuvo encerrado en su casa por mucho tiempo, recién este año su padre se tomo la molestia de que alfin pueda conocer el mundo exterior ¿Por qué? No lose, cosas de familia supongo. Lo que si se es que estos dos (Dipper y Mabel) nunca lo dejaron solo, muy pocas veces el chico podía salir, muy rara vez diría yo.

Las armas del Lloyd son dos katanas doradas, una se llama Green: el muy amargado parece su padre, siempre se preocupa o hace escándalos porque su compañero a echo alguna travesura. Es muy exigente y le gusta que todo esté en orden (con eso me refiero a que Lloyd no meta la pata) y el menor: Energy;Es todo lo apuesto a su hermano, es mas intranquilo y le encanta contra decirlo, pero eso sí, el es muy sensible. Se echa la culpa de todo lo que le suceda a Lloyd.

Y por ultimo Monty (Lloyd), bueno el es muy tranquilo, le gusta mucho los dulces y siempre está al tanto de todo… ¡Oh no!, significa que está enterado de lo que paso en….

— ¡Hey esperen! …

Bueno así es como inicia esta loca aventura…

Continuara…


End file.
